The Wallflowers
by legaldruglover
Summary: WARNING YAOI and adult themes. Emotions are what make us human, so what makes a mutant any different? The turtles are in there late teens, and now is the time the strongest of emotions come out. Hate, love, betrayal, and confusion combined. Will the famil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think what I'm going to say now is painfully obvious but I'm going to say it anyway. I don't own, TMNT. There. I have nothing to do with the characters and plot and all that stuff. This is completely a FAN FICTION. So I am doing this all from my imagination. So I warn you, this does have yaoi in it. And some strong themes of violence and sex. So please do be warned.

But on a lighter note, this is my first TMNT fic. I have a short one on my mind-it'd probably be only eight chapters but I haven't seen anything like it out there so if people like this I'll make another. This has a M/R pairing. I don't know if I want to do anything else other than that. That's up to you's ppl's.lol. So I would like to hear you're opinion. There is also a one sided?/M coupling. Though I'm not giving away who that is.So, that's about it. When you flame, please do it creatively. And do not even try to flame me for having Yaoi. I will say it one more time THIS HAS YAOI!!!! YAOI WARNING!!!! Thank you. Enjoy and please reply, even if it's something short as, "I like it" I need to know people want more. Oh yeah, I have no clue how to spell Kawobunga, so if some1 would tell me it'd be greatly appreciated.

The Wallflower's

CHP.1 The forsaken

"Kawabonga!!" the yell filled the sewers as the youngest turtle brother left their home. The boy's shook their heads at each other.

"It's strange don't you think?"Said Donatello suddenly," Mikey has been leaving more and more on his own. He is gone longer. Do you think somethings up?"

Leonardo smiled," He's growing up I think. He used to be very clingy, but it looks like he is now becoming more independent. I'm glad."Upon seeing the look on the younger turtles face he added," don't worry Donny, he wouldn't leave us. You know that. He loves us too much."

Donatello, trying not to be somber, lightened up and added jokingly," Yeah, if he left then I would be youngest, and you guys would be teasing me all the time. I don't think I could live if Raph was always teasing me." The red clad turtle didn't even turn but they did hear a snort as he continued to watch the t.v.

The turtles smiled. Everything was good. Everything.

Raph flipped the channel as he heard Don go to his room, and Leo go to the Dojo. He frowned. He, unlike his two brothers, was suspicious of Mikey's frequent leaving's currently. And he couldn't get it out of his head. Growling, angry the little twerp could get off his mind even when he wasn't there, he slammed the control down on the couch and left.

He was going to find out just what the brat was doing.

"Are you sure?"The dark shadow looks to the other.

"Yo' dude, I don't even know what you're saying!"The other shadow seemed a little apprehensive, but stayed none the less, obviously trusting the other."I mean, I've been telling you about this, and I know you can keep it secret cuz', like you have for years, but man. You kind of are scarin' me here, "a chuckle to end it with a humors touch.

"I'm sorry, then. This is the way it has to be but . . . I must have you happy. You are going to have to adjust. You will hate me at first, but then, soon, you won't anymore, "the first shadow was speaking lowly, and the second one didn't let his fear be masked anymore. But before he could do anything in defense, there was a bright light, then, darkness.

Raph heard something, like groaning, and something struck him. He walked forward, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from since he was at a fork and the voice was echoing around the sewers.

"Mikey!!"He yelled. It wasn't long before a weak, "Ra. . .Raphy," answered him. He knew it was Michelangelo now, as for Mikey was the only one who was allowed to call him 'Raphy'. That was the plus to being the favorite brother.

He ran to the right, knowing it came from there, pausing only when he heard the sounds of someone else running off. He continued and found Mikey, lying on his shell breathing deeply. A hand was on his abdomen, and he looked to be in pain.

Running over he sat his brother up, seemingly causing him more pain," What happened? Did someone do this to you? Why if I ketch 'em. . ." he trailed off.

"I think I'm sick," Raph knew that was a lame excuse. Mikey always made excuse when someone beat the tar out of him. Shaking his head and growling lowly, he examined his brother. Nothing seemed wrong, besides the fact he was in pain.

"Come on stupid, were going," but said turtle didn't reply as for he was already drifting off, a pained smile on his face as he hugged Raph lightly.

"Guys" Donatello looked depressed when he came up from the lab. They had known there was something wrong, especially when Michelangelo, who had began to feel ill around five days before, and locked himself in Donatello's room, only allowing the brainiest brother see him for the past three days.

Standing up, being the leader like he always was, Leonardo walked over to his second youngest brother and rested his hand on the others shell," What is it Donny? What is it that you and Mikey have been keeping secret? I know none of us will be mad," he gestured to himself, Splinter, and the second eldest Raphael.

"It's Mikey, I'm sure you have already figured that much out at least, "he sighed running a hand over his bald green head. It worried the others to see Donatello like this, exhausted, jittery, and most defiantly not composed like he normally always was.

He looked to the now shut door and shook his head, made his way to the living room and sat down on a beanbag ," I suggest you take a seat. I'm going to explain this as quickly and easily as possible. I was unsure how to approach you, as for it took me all night to convince Mikey that the inevitable was here and we would have to let you know." He rubbed his face, seeming to want to wake up from this nightmare. The others sat on bean bags around his, Splinter in his rocking chair, and then he paused and looked at them, a new strength showing itself on his face.

"Mikey got in contact with something last week, while in the sewers, that day you brought him home Raphael. I, Mikey has made me swear not to tell some thing's, so I apologies if my explanation is short, and a bit sketchy. Mikey ran into something, I'm not exactly sure what, "he posed and seemed to be choosing his words carefully," but it seemed to be a creation that was meant for him as for it reconstructed his DNA and," he said this very slowly trying not to fidget," and I am afraid the Mikey you have known, is no longer the same."

"Well get out with it!"Yelled an angered Raph, who had been very worried about his younger brothers. Especially Mikey, since only days after being sick he closed them all out but Donny. That made him mad. He had considered Mikey to be the one he was closest too, and felt slightly betrayed that the orange clad turtle had not consulted him for whatever he needed.

"Please my son," said Splinter calmly," Let us not worsen what already seems to be an uneasy subject for your brother to speak about."

The turtle calmed down, if only slightly, but enough to allow Donatello his story.

"I, "Donny posed, "the only way I feel I can tell you is strait forward," he in took a deep breath and murmured, "Michelangelo has been turned into…the opposite sex."

To Be Continued

Ok, I know, horrible. But I felt like I had to do it. Lol. I could have given more, but I wanted reviews, so, yeah sorry. If I get enough reviews, I'll make a good long chapter next, with a bit of M/R. So please, yeah, lemme know.lol.R+R!!!


	2. Chp 2 Acceptance

The Wallflower's 

Chapter two: Acceptance

_The turtle calmed down, if only slightly, but enough to allow Donatello his story._

_"I, "Donny paused, "the only way I feel I can tell you is straight forward," he in took a deep breath and murmured, "Michelangelo has been turned into…the opposite sex."_

_The room was deathly quiet. No one spoke, until, "How does Michelangelo take this," it was Splinter._

"He wasn't taking it good. When he came to my room and demanded you not see him, he had . . . noticed changes. He's dealing with it better now. The pain is gone, and so is his sickness, which I found out was from his . . . reproductive system, shall we say, being altered. But, now, he seems to have let it soak in as much as he's going to(deleted unnecessary words). I told him I'm looking for a cure, but for now he's going to have to live with it. The very fact that he let me come get you shows that he is mentally recovering."

"Is he," Raphael didn't know what to say, "still good 'ol Mikey?" everyone was looking to the purple ninja, and he smiled.

"Yes, he's just getting his appetite back, and was saying, before he sent me out here, when he comes out he wants several pizzas, the works. Hold the anchovies." He laughed here, "I told him to watch his figure, a . . . and you should have seen him," they were looking at Donny as if he had lost it. "Sorry. Heh, it is just, his male and female ego's, shall we put it, are clashing. At times he acts like his male self, but then, at times, a feminine act pulls through. But, I guess I never noticed how many of those he pulled before he was, uh, changed." He chuckled slightly. But, he noticed as he slowly stopped, that the others were less than humored.

"When will we get to see him?" Leonardo's question was quiet, almost as if he was unsure he wanted to see his sibling. Raphael didn't flinch, but looked on intently and Splinter was taking this with surprising grace.

"Right now, actually," Donatello said as he got up. He didn't seem as worn out as before. A great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. But, he could see a dark shadow of worry in his older brothers. It wasn't a horrible thing that they were worrying about Mikey, but he knew that, whatever their feelings, if they made this any harder on the younger turtle, he would personally give them a lesson before master Splinter could get to them.

"It's time I go get him."

As Donatello disappeared into his room, Splinter calmly got up. "I had better order some pizza," he said casually.

"How can you be takin' this so calm, huh? Mikey has been," but the word stopped from Raph's mouth as his sensei, his father, gave him a stern look.

"I believe, Raphael that this is no different than me being changed from human to rat, or rat to human. Or you and you're brothers being mutated with the Shredder's mutagen," he calmly looked at the other. His furry brown face, streaks of gray making their way into his fur, said the rest. Raph bowed his head.

As Splinter went to go order pizza, and some sushi for himself, the door to Donny's door opened. The two turtles held their breath as they saw Donny step out. He smiled and side stepped to reveal what lay behind.

Same orange head band, same goofy smile. A ridiculous laugh came out of the young one in the same prankster manner, but with a lighter voice. Same height, but less bulky, an hour glass shape. Plump breasts held in by a soft underbelly of the shell, slightly larger hips, but not terribly so, and a little less bulky muscle, but a bit more toned down. Same green shade of skin, but with a lighter texture to it, seemingly softer in the dim living room light.

"Hey guys," it was a voice, bell-like, and slightly more powerful then most females, "I'm sorry I worried ya."

They just stood there silent, and the air seemed to thicken, Mikey's smile seemingly a bit more forced, "Hey Leo. Donny told me you pissed you're self when yah heard." That got them out of the trance.

"Why a sex change still hasn't gotten rid of that horrible attitude of yo's," said a smiling Raph, "you should watch it kid, someone goanna get ya."

Mikey was quiet, and the two were afraid the comment had hurt him. But it wasn't pain that was on his face. It was a look that they had never seen, on anyone. But it was replaced with a smile, and a small, "humph!" as she crossed her arms, "We'll have to spar some time so I can see who's going to get who!" the same overconfident assumptions. There was no doubt; this was their brother, now sister, Michelangelo.

To Be Continued

Hitomi: Hey! Thank you everyone for reviewing. The most of what I heard is no one has seen any R/M. I've seen one, and it should be under my favorites. But I hope that writing one will make more ppl wish to write one, so there is just more than one or two.

Now I have some Info to say that I wish to fill in before I get any really bad flames. The turtles are all unrelated by blood, from what I've read they were born in different pet stores. And in the comic, like fourth chp or something, Raph does mention that Mikey is his favorite brother.

I am already writing on the next chapter, and I hope to see more people reviewing. I also have to start writing on my other storiesBlush ever since I have began college I kind of forgot this website.

Oh, and also, in May, I warn you now, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THAT MONTH, because I have finals and then a 6 week intensive course. So I apologize and will try to get at least four chapters out before then. But any further chapters probably will not be coming out till about mid June. So I apologize if anyone is getting really into this.

Also I wanted to bring up the issue of the turtles and they way I write the way they act, I haven't watched too much TMNT lately, and only read some of the comics, so I am taking all the main traits and trying to make them into one. I feel I have not got anyone's down completely, but please bear with me as I try to develop the characters actions and thoughts.

And on a last note, I know I have been writing very short chapters, but soon I plan to start making them a few pages longer, and that probably will begin next chapter.

Well that's it. Please R+R!!!


	3. Chp 3 My brothers My Sister

The Wallflower's

Chapter Three:

My Brothers My Sister

Last Chapter

_Mikey was quiet, and the two were afraid the comment had hurt him. But it wasn't pain that was on his face. It was a look that they had never seen, on anyone. But it was replaced with a smile, and a small, "humph!" as she crossed her arms, "We'll have to spar some time so I can see who's going to get who!" the same over confident assumptions. There was no doubt; this was their brother, now sister, Mikey._

It had been a week since Michelangelo had been turned into a girl, and it really wasn't too bad-besides her brothers' constant teasing. She was now more used to her body, and the turtles found that it would be appropriate she wore a skirt, for certain reasons. So now she wore a long dark orange skirt, with a slit down her right leg all the way up to her hips. It was nothing fancy, but it did match her outfit, so she didn't complain.

Not too much had changed, but Mike had to work hard in order to try and keep things as they were before. It had been pretty pathetic too, as for Splinter had been considering making the borough bigger so Mikey could have a separate room. He found that, since Michelangelo was now a girl, it'd be slightly inappropriate to have her in the same room as Raph. But Mikey, upset by hearing she was going to be separated from her favorite turtle, did the only thing she could think.

"But Sensei!" she said quickly, and he looked at her. She suddenly seemed aware that not only was he in the room, but so were all her brothers. "I don't want a different room!" she felt her cheeks heat up, and a dark green tinge crept along her beak. At seeing this, he raised brow, she continued, "I, I've always shared that room with him! I would miss him too much."

Splinter laughed and shook his head," You said the same thing a few years ago when we decided that some of you would have to get different rooms, especially since Donatello was creating so many things, and Leonardo was becoming that age where one needs his own space. I let you two stay together only because you two didn't want to change rooms!"

Michelangelo thought fast and, coming up with the best excuse she could think, took a deep breath and readied herself for her brothers ridicule, "I'm still scared to sleep in the dark!" She closed her eyes, her face now burning a dark forest green, and waited. And waited. . .and waited a little longer. She opened one eye slowly to see everyone looking at her. Don had dropped the screw driver he had been using and Leo's eyes were wide as saucers as he attempted to keep his mouth closed. Raphael had spat out his cereal and had the ridge over his right eye raised giving a look that shouted, "you're kidding right?"

She looked in front of her to Splinter, who seemed to be completely calm. He studied her, and then gave a small sigh, "Alright I'll let you keep the room with him."

"Oh thank you master Splinter, you don't know how happy you just made me! I mean, you always say 'a turtle needs to sleep just as much as a turtle needs to eat'. I know I wouldn't be sleeping if I thought the "It" or Chucky or maybe even Freddy was gonna get me!" She sighed in relief and tried to push away the annoying blush on her beak.

"But," said Raph in a joking voice, "I don't believe I could help you with Freddy. I mean, he attacks you in your dreams, so I think you would be dead before I could wake you."

She gave a squeak and then said quickly, "Well just hit me really hard and wake me up if I seem to be having a bad dream!"

Raph smiled, "Ok."

Later on that night everyone woke up to a shrilly scream yelling, "RAPHEIL! WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD YOU JUST PUNCH ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Splinter couldn't help but laugh before he went into the room and broke up the brawl between the two, reminding them they all had to get up early to see him off for his trip.

"I'm going now, be sure only to contact me in the most dire of situations," Splinter was going to meditate for three days. Fasting was involved, so Mikey didn't see how he could do it. Just seeing him off like this always made her hungry so she knew they were going to have to go get pizza, and, she added, she would eat double for Splinter.

"We will miss ya, so don't try to give any extra time into yer' meditation stuff," she said.

Splinter smiled at her warmly, "I will be sure to watch my time." And he was off. They stayed at the edge of the woods for a while longer, before turning around. They did this yearly now, with Splinter, and now they could do what they wanted.

"Man I'm starved!!" moaned Mikey and the others shook their heads in amusement. Even though she was now female, she kept her same Mickey attributes. Wild nature, and prankster ways, only sitting still when she was drawing. Though, they noticed, sometimes with her art, she would shove it away if anyone came to look. Michelangelo never did that before. And so they wondered if it was a bit of shyness from just being a girl.

"I think you called the right time," Said Leonardo, making her jump up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!!! Pizza!!" she shouted.

Leo suddenly looked very smug when he said, "but since you trashed the place you can pay for it."

Her smile was gone automatically and she now whined, "but it was an accident honestly! It was really Raphael's fault anyways." She added the last bit with a mumble and Raph shot her a look.

"Better watch it Mikey! Or else I'll rip that tongue of yours right out."

She shook her head and wiggled it for him to see. In the back of his head he thought what he really would be doing with that tongue if he could. He sighed.

"Well I guess you have two choices. Go home and clean, or go buy the pizza," Leo smirked. This was probably the hardest decision she had to make. She sighed, and groaned.

"Aw man! Cleaning, but I got no cash!!" she whined and knew what she had to do unless she wanted to starve. "I'll do it. I'll clean the house."

"Good," Leonardo said and turned to Donatello, "You can come with me to help carry the pizzas, and Raph," he turned to him," you go home and help Mikey clean."

Raph, who had been laughing at Michelangelo turned to him fire in his eyes, " What?!"

"You," the blue turtle said pointing, "helped make the mess. And the decision has already been made. So go do it please, or else Splinter will get word of you misbehaving."

Raphael angrily growled at his older brother and started to trudged off, "Come on Mikey!"

"Coming!" she shouted. She was slightly nervous. Donatello could tell, but he held whatever laughter he had in with a smirk, which she caught and glared at him for. She sighed and ran off, grabbing her skate board giving off a loud whoop.

"Now that those two are gone," laughed Leo and Donatello was all ears, "we have stuff to do."

They had been home for five minutes and the house was oddly quite, especially since the two loudest out of the family were in it together.

Michelangelo was doing dishes, trying to ignore the sweeping that was coming closer, and slowly enter the kitchen. She forced herself to scrub as hard as possible on a plate that was already clean. The sweeping stopped and her scrubbing slowed. She strained her ears to hear where the other turtle went and held her breath focusing harder. Suddenly there was a hand on her shell.

Freaking out, mostly because she didn't know Raphael could be so darn sneaky, she jumped and dropped the plate on the ground.

"Great going," he said, but he wasn't his normal gruff self, "another mess for me to clean."

They were very close, making her face heat up and she shuffled from one foot to the next, "Heh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'll go grab a broom." She waited for him to get out of the way, but he didn't. He put his hand on her head, and she looked at him strangely before he slowly made his way down to her face. She blushed as much as a mutant turtle could and sucked in her breath.

He stroked her cheek, and then brought his hand to her lips, tracing them, and then up to her beak. Smiling he suddenly flicked it.

Chuckling at her he backed off, he stopped before he got any further. How he wanted to, though, watching as her blue eyes widened, and mouth was left in a slight "O" shape.

"Well," he said as if nothing happened, "I'm gonna get that broom." But as he grabbed it, he heard a sniffle and snapped his head around alarmed.

He had seen Michelangelo cry, a lot actually and he just accepted it as the fact Mikey had a strong sense of empathy. But right now, she looked so different. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, lips trembling. She looked so weak, so scared.

He stepped forward and she gripped the table, "R . . .Raph," she trembled and a sob came out of her mouth. She turned and ran.

Raph stood there, hearing the door to their room slam. He just stood there and then gave an angry growl. Punching the counter, giving it a crack to add to the others already on it, he gripped the pieces of plate, cutting himself, and threw them angrily into the garbage. He breathed in and out for a while before sitting down. He normally would go out and beat up some hoodlums, but he felt the strong urge to go make things right. He had let his emotions get in the way and he hadn't even known what he was doing earlier. Sensei only did this once a year, and only once a year, for three days, did the four turtles get to do as they pleased. Raph had been alone in the house, and had only done something he had been wishing he could do for a while now, and he wished it could continue.

He sat there, thinking. He wasn't stupid to things such as sex, or love. He was pretty sure his younger sibling was a little aware too. Even though Splinter tried to bring them up untainted there was no way, once they started going out on their own, that they couldn't figure out things on their own. Yeah he found some chicks hot, but what would a human want with a turtle anyways?

Raph continued to sit there and think alone. Think of these things, and of things he knew he would never get. He bled all over his legs, and down on the floor. He would have stayed there for a while longer but he felt something touch his hand. He had the urge to grab his sai and stab whatever it was, but fought it, remembering there was only one other in the house.

She was calmer now, a slight scared look on her face. Her eyes weren't moist with tears anymore, and she smiled when seeing him respond to her.

"Come on Raph," she said in a slightly faked happy voice,"lets clean you up."

He nodded as she moved him over to the bathroom that the turtles had worked so hard to model, and fix up so the plumbing worked. Raph wouldn't get her, he already knew that, but he would be able to live with just this. It was a feeling that everything was fine, and he didn't need sex or romantic feelings from her to feel happy. Though, he inwardly sighed, that would be nice.

"Are you OK Raph?" she questioned a look on her face, "you are acting very weird."

He blinked and growled," What are you, stupid? Of course I am!" And he ripped his hands out of hers washing the cuts by him-self. What he didn't see was her smile as she shouted back, "Ok fine! Be a jerk then!"

And they continued like that, the other two coming home an hour later to find the house even more of a mess as the two were brawling in the living room.

To Be Continued

Hitomi: Ok so I this was hard for me. I really wanted to make this two chapters, but I figured I'd be nice and make a nice sized chapter. Also I would like to have everyone take notice to my new beta Mercury Bohemian. MB is a bit-cough coughlotcough-more talented when it comes to spelling and grammar for the English language and offered to beta for me. So chapters two and three have been proofed by her so special thanks to Mercury Bohemian.

Next, besides the obvious M/R romance that is going to take place, is there any other couples?? I was hearing form my friends a few reqests on L/D. But I wasn't sure, but I made room for a romance between them just in case.

Also, I know the story has been moving slowly, and you're going to start seeing some action in chapter four- Attack of the Mutants. I have just began it though, so I'm not sure when I will have this chapter out. But hopefully soon.smile

Any suggestions, comments, questions, etc please put in a review. I love to see reviews, and I'm happy for all the people who have reviewed my story already. So, please, R+R.

-Hitomi


	4. authornote

MESSAGE!

Ok this is a note to let everyone know IM NOT GIVING UP MY WRITING! Im currently pretty sick, and internet is also hard to come by. To be straight, im 5-6 wks preggo and have a fractured tail bone. please be considerate, since im in allot of pain, I will update. Thank you, and please wait for me to recover.


End file.
